


Hallways

by kawaiitickles



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitickles/pseuds/kawaiitickles
Summary: Being 4'9 in a high school hallway isn't easy until you find a backpack attached to a very tall man who can lead you safely to your classroom.Danny x Reader Highschool AU





	1. Chapter 1

Your journey from fourth to fifth hour was a dreaded one. It went through the senior hallway that was always filled with noise, excitement and tall people. The noise and excitement you could live with, you had a knack for zoning people out, it was the fact that you measured 4’9 and the average height of a high schooler is 5’5. The senior hallway was also the prime spot for all football players, which just happen to be taller than the average high schooler, to hunt down any poor girl in a skirt.

It was a recipe for disaster and your advanced physics teacher had made it very clear that one more tardy would mean detention. It was either life or a mark on your perfect record and you had not made it through three years of high school to give up your pretty manila folder in the principal’s office that was filled with only good things.

You fastened your backpack and tightened your grip on your books as you waited for the chime to release you from English. The second hand seemed to slow and your classmates lined up at the door, your teacher rolling her eyes at her desk. Your peers were extra loud and anxious today. Full moon? No, spirit week. The most dreaded week of all.

*Ding*

And you were off.

It was a slow start since 28 students pushing their way out a three foot door way is never a fast process but one you got passed your first wall of bodies, another wave hit you. You tried to keep up with the flow of human traffic but your small legs could only walk so fast before it turned into a jog. Your arms squeezed passed people trying to get the opposite way to turn down the senior hall. You offered small apologies but no one really listened.

Boys shouted across the way to each other, sweat filled the air and giggles came from your left and right. You were being knocked about between a few different people when you lost your footing and all of a sudden you were going the opposite direction.

You gave a small huff and looked down at your watch. Only four minutes left to get to class.

You called out a few more sorrys as you pushed yourself the right way. You were half way there, you just had to get to the end of the hall and a right into the much less crowded science hallway. Just a little further.

But now the football players and the girls who’s lockers they had crowded around were now making their way to class. There was more pushing and shoving. Lots of laughing and shouting, you were never going to make it to class of time.

But then there was a high school miracle. A familiar cloud of brown hair in front out you. He sat in the back of your physics class since he would block anyone he sat in front of. You saw a chance and you took it.

You grabbed on to his low hanging backpack, pulling yourself closer to him and followed him, close on his heels. He either didn’t notice you or didn’t care, you hoped the latter. He flowed through the hallway so easily, you almost couldn’t keep up with his long strides but you held on to his bag for dear life.

Just as the chime called out to begin your next class you both turned the corner and you let go and followed him through the door. Your teacher eyed you as you made your way to your seat. He wasn’t marking you up today, no sir.

You sighed and looked back at your angel in a ‘Rush’ tee shirt. He was leaning forward in his desk, his face resting on his palm. He was staring down at the homework that was assigned the day before when he glanced up at you. You felt your cheeks heat up and he flashed a small smile at you. You gave an awkward smile back and turned around trying not to be too awkward but you were just attached to him in the hallway, you were WAY beyond awkward.

 

There was a small lecture and some notes, nothing too exciting. It was physics after all. You watched people’s heads bob up and down around you, trying desperately to stay awake. A pencil dropped here and there but the real excitement was when the new Chemistry teacher walked in.

“Uh,” The physics teacher stood up from his desk, stopping his notes. “So we have a partnered assignment starting tomorrow so while I talk to Miss. Anderson how about you all buddy up” he smiled at the class who were now all wide awake. He was totally smitten with the fair, blonde beauty.

Your classmates stood around you, all rushing to their friends so they could finish the last twenty minutes talking about anything but physics. You on the other hand sat quietly waiting for the person who missed out on picking their friend to suck it up and ask you to be their partner. You weren’t one for buddy assignments, you usually did all the work and slapped their name on it.

“Hey, little legs.” You turned to see your angel in a Rush tee shirt standing over you, hands in his pockets, smiling. “Uh, sorry, I don’t know your name” he laughed. It was soft and kind, very different than the loud ones that rang through the hallways.

“Uh, (Y/N).” You watched him sit down at the desk that was now vacant, its original owner now sitting with her friend.

“You wanna be partners?” He asked, “We seem to make a pretty good team already, I walk, you hang on. Perfect pair.” So he knew. Your eyes widened and your face lit up red.

“I, uh-“ You stuttered,

“Don’t worry about it,” He laughed again. “I can meet you at your class next time if that helps.”

“Wait, are you serious?” You were confused, why was he being so nice you don’t even know his name.

“Hell yeah, I’m serious. I don’t need my physics partner getting run over. So I was thinking for our project,” He opened his book, starting to read the pages.

“I don’t know your name either.” You stopped him.

“Oh, Dan. Or you could call me ‘your leader’, ‘your escort’, ‘your Moses, the parter of the student sea’. Whatever works for you.” He winked, giggling to himself now. You rolled your eyes and opened your physics book.


	2. Chapter 2

He met you at your English class the next day. And the day after that. And every day for the next two weeks. He’d lean on the door way until you made your way out behind all of your peers, greet you with “Hey, little legs” and a smile then turn his back to you, prompting you to grab on. He shortened his stride for you so you wouldn’t have to break a sweat just to keep up with him. 

When you got in the classroom you would find your desk, thank him as he walked passed (he would occasionally ruffle your hair and get his lanky fingers caught in your butterfly clips) and wait for the last half an hour which had turned into our buddy project time. 

You guys started sitting in the back by his desk but if the teacher had something to write on the chalk board you couldn’t see it over the students who sat in front out you so he happily moved next to you. You would start off with Physics but end up on some other topic like music, books, traveling, anything that came to his mind. You would try to keep on the subject of the assignment but you couldn’t resist his laugh and smile when he got to talking about something he liked. 

He told you about how he saw his favorite band, Rush, in concert last year on their Counterparts tour and how he wanted to go into music. Which made you make him promise to sing for you one day. Which made him make you promise to buy all of his albums when they came out. 

But as soon as your physics projects started, it ended. You sat next to him, waiting for the last chime of the day to set you free from class, listening to him go on about Super Mario 64. 

“So-“ You cut him off, something he has started to get used to. He’d just smile and you’d eventually apologize because you hardly ever realize you’re doing it, “ Since today is the last day of the assignment, I suppose you don’t need to help me to class anymore. After all me getting run over wouldn’t affect your grade.”

“What do I look like to you? Some guy who just uses you for your enormous, beautiful brain and then ditches. You’d be right in most cases. But I could never let a fellow Rush fan get harmed. I’ll meet you at your English class like do I every day, don’t you worry.” The chime went off and he stood, leaning down to kiss you on the top of your head before exiting the classroom. 

You sat there, face beet red, heart pounding in your chest. 

What was that?

It was just a kiss on the head, you told yourself, it meant nothing. Danny is just a really nice guy. That’s all. And you were just friends. Just physics partners. Then why did you feel this way and why were your hands getting all clammy? 

At the front of the class sat the only other person still in the room, your teacher with an eyebrow cocked and a small smirk on his face. 

You rolled your eyes and left. As if he had anywhere to judge, him and the chemistry teacher weren’t exact the most innocent flirters. 

 

 

The next day you were the first out of your English class, you stood against the wall, balancing on your tippy toes waiting for Dan. 

This morning you had put a little more effort into your appearance, you straightened your hair with your mom’s flat iron and borrowed some of her eyeliner. Normally you weren’t too worried about your looks, your curly hair was put up in a ponytail most of the time, but today was different. It wasn’t for any reason, really. You just felt like it. 

You noticed his hair first and then his toothy grin staring down at you. Your heart skipped a beat.

“Look at you, waiting for me, what a surprise.” He laughed, turning so you could grab on. 

“I like to keep you on your toes, Avidan.” He pulled forward but just as you were about to start behind him his backpack gave and the handle you usually clung to sat alone in your hand. You gasped, putting your hand over your mouth and looked at him with big eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Danny!” Your hands shook as you handed him the piece of his bag. You blew it, you had ruined his bag and now he was going to hate you. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to hold on to something else.” His long fingers intertwined with yours and he pulled you forward. You almost lost your footing while trying to figure out what was happening. 

You had always heard the saying “butterflies in your stomach” but you never thought it felt like this, those weren’t just butterflies, it was the whole damn zoo. His hands were softer than you imagined, stronger too. It fit perfectly in yours like it was meant to be there.

You still followed closely behind him, not wanting to take up too much space in the hallway. Not wanting to be noticed either. What if someone saw you holding his hand? What would they think? You guys weren’t dating. Just friends. Only physics partners. He helped you through the hallways sometimes, oh god could he feel how wet your hands were getting? Maybe his were too? 

You turned the corner and his pace slowed to a stop before entering the classroom.

“Wow, we made great time without me having to worry about you letting go. We still have a couple minutes.” He leaned against the wall, his arm coming up and resting on top of your head as if you were a table. You shot him a deathly glare before shoving his arm away and he laughed. 

“There is an advantage to being short, Daniel. I have perfect aim at crotch level.” You warned.

“Ah, don’t be like that, Little Legs.” He ruffled your hair before walking in the classroom. But you stood back for a second, composing yourself.

Just as you were about to follow him in you saw a girl you recognized to be in the same year as Danny, a senior, looking at you. You gave her a soft smile but she didn’t return it. 

What was her problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those butterfly clips from the 90's were an essential fashion accessory.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan rested on the bench in his dark shed, joint in one hand, his other running through is curly mess of hair. He thought of you, the way your hand felt in his, the way you smiled at him, the way your cheeks got red when you talked to him, the way your nose crinkled when you got mad. 

He took another hit.

He wondered if you felt how clammy his hand got when it was intertwined with yours, or if you noticed him looking at you every chance he got, even before you two began talking. He’d watch you behind his Physics book when you came to class late every day, how softly you’d say “I’m sorry”, biting your lip. He wondered how your lips would feel against his.

“Dan?” Then shed door opened slowly, he snapped back to reality, sitting up, trying to clear his head of you. 

Jonie was tall for a girl, still shorter than Dan but most people were. She was beautiful too, far too beautiful to hang out with the likes of Dan, he thought. But she tried too hard. She only wanted to be liked by everyone, only doing what was ‘in’ at the time, which is how she met Dan. Smoking weed was cool, smoking weed was what everyone was doing and Dan was the man with access to weed. So she kissed him, touched him, made him feel special, but only when she was high or needed something. Everyone liked him, he was funny and nice so he was the perfect match for her image. So they started dating. And for the past six months it was a roller coaster, she would love him one minute and the next ignore him for days, they’d get high, feel each other up and then she’s be hanging on some other guys shoulder. He loved her though, he thought. He thought he knew what love was.

But then you came along. With your curly brown hair that could put his to shame and your eyes that pierced him and the way you made him feel happy even when he wasn’t high and-

She plucked the joint out of his hand and took a hit, blowing smoke in his face. 

“You’re zoning out pretty hard, babe.” She talked slowly, enjoying the numbing that creeped into her skull. 

“Sorry.” He stood up and she sat in his place, crossing her legs, holding the joint between two fingers as if it were a cigarette. 

“So, I was talking to Samantha.” She took another hit and passed it to Dan. “You know her and her gossip, I never know what to believe anymore so I wanted to come to you before she said anything else.”

Dan rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the first time Sam had tried to get in between Dan and Jonie, she didn’t like him and he didn’t like her. She blamed him for Jonie starting to smoke but Dan always made it very clear to Jonie that she didn’t have to, she could do her own thing, but Jonie wouldn’t listen, she never listened to Dan. 

“She said you were holding hands with another girl, touching her and stuff. I really don’t believe her, you would never, you could never, I mean, you’re with me after all.” She watched as Dan took another hit. He thought about what he was going to say, but thinking felt like running a marathon and it was already exhausting him.

“So what if I was, you’re always with other guys. You’ve pretty much fucked the whole football team while we’ve been together, I don’t try to tell you what to do.” His words were colder than he meant to be but they kind of just came out. He wanted to regret what he said but he didn’t. 

She looked at him, at first shocked but then angry. 

“You can’t be serious.” She laughed, Dan couldn’t tell how much was sarcasm and how much was her actually finding what he said funny. 

“I am.” He stood his ground, almost feeling sober in the tension. She stood up, not smiling anymore. She was almost intimidating. 

“Don’t talk to that slut again, Leigh.” He flinched at his real name. “I am the best you will ever have, you better remember that.” 

There was silence, she was so close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck. He looked away and muttered an “I’m sorry”. Her hand caressed his face, bringing him closer to kiss him. Her other hand traveled to his crotch, rubbing slowly, making him remember who she was to him. And what he would lose. 

“Do you want to be with me, Dan?” She asked quietly into his lips. “Do you want to be inside me?” 

His breath hitched at the question, he hadn’t been with a woman yet, he was waiting for the right one. He wanted his first time to be with the right one. And Jonie was it. He wanted this, he needed his. 

He deepened their kiss, running his hand along her body, dropping the remains of the joint on the cold concrete floor. 

This would make him forget you.

Her hands lifted his shirt over his toned torso and then down his now bare chest. Her fingernails left small red marks over his light body, she was knew what she was doing, she had done this before. She knew how to make his skin crawl.

He wouldn’t need you to make him smile anymore. He just needed her. He just wanted to be hers.

Her shirt followed, falling onto the shed floor in a messy pile. His lips trailing down her neck, his fingertips shaking, unhooking her bra. 

This is what he wanted. 

Her hands were more trained, showing him where to put his. Over her breasts, moving them slowly, running over her hard nipples. While he massaged her, she worked her way into his jeans, running her hand over his sensitive flesh.

This is what he wanted. But why was there this feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why was there a nagging in the back of his head? Why did he keep thinking of your smile? Of your laugh? Of your hands? Of your lips?

His pants and boxers puddled around his ankles as her mouth filled with him. He let out a small moan, head rolling back, eyes fluttering with every bob of her head. His arm balanced him against the side of the shed, afraid his shaky knees could give out at any second.

He just had to keep telling himself this is what he wanted. He had to focus on Jonie. Not you. Just focus on Jonie. 

“Dan.” She whispered, kissing up his stomach, neck and back to his lips, her hand pumping him slowly. “If you want more of this, if you want to go all the way, you will forget about that slut.” She suckled his bottom lip before backing up and gathering her shirt. 

He watched her, she handed him his clothes, kissed him one last time and slid out of the shed door, leaving him alone in the dark. He watched the roach on the floor, still smoking, slowly dying. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again shout out to axolotlnerd for the name suggestion. it may have become a play on josie and now you have the outfield stuck in your head. youre welcome


	4. Chapter 4

You waited outside of your English class for a couple minutes before you decided to brave the hallway yourself. It had been so long since you had done this yourself you had forget all about the shoving and the pushing that came with it. 

It never occurred to you that you would have to do this by yourself if Dan was absent. It took you almost up until the chime to make your way to class. You missed the free time Dan had given you. You pushed your hair out of your face before entering the classroom, catching a side glance at that same girl from the other day. She watched you, even more obvious now.

You walked in, and stopped dead in your tracks, confused. There Dan was, looking down at his Physics book, face resting in his palm. His hair looking more of a mess than usual, a new hole burned into the shoulder of his favorite Rush tee. 

You swallowed the hurt and made your way slowly to your desk, watching Dan the whole way, hoping he would look up for just a second. But he never did. 

You had no idea what you did wrong, everything was fine, on Friday, what changed over the weekend? The zoo in your stomach had become an unbearable pit that sank all the way into your toes. You followed Dan’s lead and buried your face in your book, hiding your burning eyes from everyone. 

 

You let this go on until Thursday as much as it killed you. Metaphorically and literally, since you had tripped in the hallway and had gotten stepped on a few hundred times before you finally could get up. But after lecture there were a few minutes left and enough was enough, you needed to know what you had done wrong. 

You got up and walked slowly over to the cloud of hair that was currently using his arms as a pillow. You hesitated on bothering him, you looked creppy just standing there over him, you actually began to back away when he lifted his head and jumped a little, surprised you were there.

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” You mumbled, smiling awkwardly.

He stretched nonchalantly, his long arms towering you even while he sat. 

“It’s cool.” He said coldly, standing up and grabbing his things.

“Oh,” You watched him “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Actually have to pee, sorry, maybe later.” 

“Oh, okay.”

 

 

You walked home that day, New Jersey can be beautiful in the spring if it really wanted to be. 70 and light clouds with a cool breeze, it was almost shorts weather and you couldn’t wait. Of course winter was your favorite season, sweaters, hot chocolate, shorter days, nothing could beat that. But you were itching to go for a swim. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when you spotted a familiar head of hair. He walked cooly on the other side of the road, head down, joint in hand. He seemed just as lost in thought as you were. 

You gathered up some courage, looked both ways and ran across the road. You weren’t used to his long strides since he had slowed down for you in the hallways so you were at almost a jog to catch up to him. 

You reached out for him, brushing his arm with your hand and he jumped back, his joint falling on the ground. You stepped back, out of his arm length, barley missing getting hit by his sudden flail.

“Jesus Christ, (Y/N). You scared the shit out of me.” He crouched over a bit, hand on his heart. You bit your lip and he stood up straight, not forgetting to grab his join on the way up. He looked mad, confused and sad all at the same time. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, trying to make yourself smaller than you already were. His face softened a bit, heavy eyes looking down at you. You hated how he looked at you like that, you hated how it made you feel. You chewed on your lip a bit more, a nervous habit you had.

“Stop doing that.” He huffed. You furrowed your brows confused.

“Stop doing what? Apologizing?” You asked.

“No, biting your lip. Stop.” He was serious, more serious then he has ever been with you. He rolled his eyes at your still confused expression and began walking again, turning down a more secluded street than the main road you were on. 

You followed him, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He took another hit before throwing his joint in some stranger’s lawn. You watched it land on the grass, smoke a little and then die. 

“Why?” You called after him. He kept walking, ignoring your question, ignoring you. “Daniel Avidan, answer me.” You ran in front of him, placing your hands on his chest and glared at him. He stopped and looked down at you, not in the way he had before, not in his caring, care free, loving way. 

“Because I can’t look at you-“ he stopped himself. “I can’t think about you biting your lip. Okay?” He stepped around you, running his hand through his hair. 

You stood there more confused than ever. You watched him walk away, he looked defeated, sad. Fast at first then slowing down until completely stopping. Standing there for a while. You were only a few feet away from each other but it felt like there was a canyon between you when before he held you two together. It was quiet, only the sound of the cars from the main road. Neither of you knowing what to say. 

He turned, looking at you, looking at you like he had never seen before. Like his deep brown eyes hungered for you. It was quick and yet it stopped the world around you. Him wrapping one arm around your waist, the other pulling your face to him. His lips meeting yours like you were water and he been stuck in the desert for a thousand years. 

His lips were soft and he tasted like weed. His face covered in a bit of scruff that scratched at your skin and his eyelashes ticked but it was right. It felt so right. You both breathed each other in as his hands ran up and down your back, he was strong, he held on you like you could get taken away at any second. Neither of you wanted to break apart, but he was the first to back up leaving your lips cold without him. 

“I can’t.” He was quiet. “I can’t imagine your lips against mine. I can’t want your lips against mine. I can’t want to be with you. It’s going to ruin my relationship.”

And there is was. Relationship. Everything clocked in the back of your brain. You had seen him in the hallways before, with him arm wrapped around another girl. You had seem him kiss her on the head just like he did with you. Held her hand just like he held yours. Laughed with her just like he laughed with you. 

Your heart hurt. More than it ever had before. If you could back to the classroom where he ignored you, you would, because this was so much worse. 

“Then why did you just kiss me?” You felt a tear leave your eye and looked away, this situation was ridiculous and you didn’t want to make it worse than it was.

“Please, please don’t cry, (Y/N). I just, I don’t know. I-“ He placed his hand on your arm trying to comfort you but you backed away, you didn’t want to feel his touch. 

“You don’t know?” You laughed, there were more tears now. “Fuck you, Dan.” You were so stupid. You didn’t want to put it all together because you had caught feelings for him. This was your fault.

You wanted to scream at him, hurt him, anything to make him feel like shit but all you could do was walk away. Your body wouldn’t let you do anything else. Your brain couldn’t think straight, it was just on flight mode. It didn’t want to be hurt anymore. 

“(Y/N), wait.” Dan pleaded as you made your way to the main street again. But you didn’t stop. You just kept going. All the way home. And into your bed. Crying until you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the joint burnt a hole in dans tee. i just want to make that clear. because jonie ruins everything.   
> and dan is a big doof and is ruining everything. poor dude   
> arent highschool relationships fun  
> those were the times


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Dan, can you please pay attention?” You begged, leaning over your book. He was off in his own little world, staring into space. He blinked a few times and smiled at you._

_“Do you like sports?” He placed his face in his palm and stared at you, waiting for an answer. You rolled your eyes and closed your book knowing damn well you weren’t going to get any work done today._

_“Yeah, I guess me and my dad watch the Jets together.” You copied him, also putting your cheek and your palm and smiling. He sat back and over dramatically gasped._

_“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). How could you?”_

_“Uh oh, Giants fan I’m guessing?” You laughed, biting your lips slightly. He smiled back, reaching into his bag and pulling out a Giants winter hat._

_“Only the biggest.” He worked it over his head, making his head look awkwardly small compared to how it usually looks. You laughed at the sight._

_“What?” He laughed with you._

_“You look ridiculous with a normal size head.” You pulled his hate off, his hair fluffed back up. “Much better.”_

Dan rolled over, trying to get comfortable. He adjusted his pillow for the billionth time and stared at the ceiling. He just wanted to stop thinking of you.

 

_Dan flipped through a few pages, answering half the questions your teacher assigned while you answered the other half. He was obviously bored. You could see it in his eyes. His sleepy, sleepy eyes that seemed to be getting heavier with every flip of a page. But he persisted and you appreciated it._

_“Hey.” You poked his forehead. You were sharing a desk today, he was sitting in the desk infront out you, straddling the chair so he was facing you._

_“Hmm?” He hummed, looking up at you._

_“What’s your favorite movie?”_

_“Why so curious, Lil’ Legs? Thinking about taking me to see one? Be warned, I’m a little bitch with scary movies. I’ll be in your lap the whole time.” He laughed._

_“Is that a promise?” You winked._

_“The Last Unicorn, you dirty bird.”_

_“Never heard of it.”_

_“You’ll have to come over sometime and watch it. It’s about a unicorn. Very manly, I know.” He flexed his arm showing off his baby muscles making you smile._

_“It’s a date.”_

_Dan nodded getting oddly quiet. You were about to ask him what was wrong when he confirmed that it was in fact a date, but you had to bring the popcorn._

Dan looked over at his clock, 3:34 am. His eyes were heavy but his mind just kept racing. Thinking of you and how easy it was to talk to you. How you actually acted like you gave a damn about what he said. It made him ache.

 

He kicked the covers off of him and made his way quietly through his house and out to his back yard. The moon was full, lighting his way to his beloved shed that he had spent so many sleepless nights in. The door creaked open and then again closed. He lit the flashlight he had stashed away in the corner and grabbed himself a joint he rolled the night before, just in case. A couple flicks from his lighter and it was lit, finally relaxing him. He laid on the bench, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

 

How did he get into this mess? He looked at the wall where he had propped himself up as Jonie had given him the ultimatum and he hated himself even more.

 

Another hit of his joint.

 

_You hummed the chorus to Tom Sawyer while the class was moving to sit with their partners. You grabbed a few notes out of your bag that you had taken for the project out of your bag and when you sat back up Dan was beaming at you._

_“Uh, you okay?” You laughed._

_“You listen to Rush?” He asked excitedly. With that question you slipped the notes back into your backpack, you weren’t going to be working on the project._

_“Yeah, who doesn’t? I know you do, you have like, five different Rush tee shirts.” Looking down at the one he was wearing today and cocking an eyebrow at him._

_“They’re my favorite band. I saw them last year, I went with a few friends. We should totally go together next time they hit Jersey. They’re actually my inspiration for wanting to go into music.” He talked with a certain passion you hadn’t heard before. It was like watching Danny be reborn into someone else, someone who cared and could be happy without being high. This was the way you always wanted him to be. This was him at his best._

_“You’re going into music? Like a band?” You wanted him to keep talking. You wanted to learn all about his dreams and who he really wanted to be after high school._

_“Yeah, I would like to say I’m quite the singer. Not to brag.”_

_“Well now you have to sing to me.”_  
  


_“Not here.” He looked around, reminding you that you were still in class, not in your own little world._

_“Then soon. Promise?” You stuck out your pinky finger._

_“Only if you promise to buy all of my albums when I’m super famous and forget all about you.” He stuck his out. You grabbed him and shoot on it._

_“Promise.”_

Dan smiled. But it hurt.

 

_“How many guys have you been with?” Dan asked casually, playing with a strand of his curls. You looked up at him and raised your eyebrows._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know, Avidan.”_

_“Well I mean, junior year is usually the year people start fooling around. How embarrassing would it be if you made it into senior year and hadn’t hooked up with one guy? Tragic, really.” He smiled. The smile that made tou know he wasn’t at all serious, because he usually never was._

_“Are you trying to peer pressure me into your pants? Because that would be a shitty thing for you to do, but I defiantly wouldn’t put it past you.” You began to wonder if you would say no to the offer of him taking your-_

_“I would never.” He defended._

_“Well how many women have you been with Mr.Senior.” He smiled at you, thinking._

_“None.”_

_“You lie.”_

_“Honest.”_

_“I’m surprised, you act like quite the flirt. I find it hard to believe you haven’t been around the block a time or two.” You watched as his face turned pink with embarrassment. “Well, I haven’t been with anyone either, so, looks like were both losers. I guess I’m just waiting for someone special.” You shrugged your shoulders._

_“Well aren’t we just kindred spirits.” He laughed._

 


	6. Chapter 6

You struggled through the hallway happily if it meant you didn’t have to see Danny. You kept your head down from your English class all the way to your desk making sure your eyes didn’t wonder over to him. If he walked passed you, your eyes were in your book. It was just a month and a half until Danny graduated, you could get through this. 

But not noticing him got harder and harder, sometimes you’d just be staring off into space when he would walk by, smile and wave, hoping maybe you’d smile back. He wanted to act like nothing happened, be your friend. Once when you were standing by the door, waiting for the day to be over, he walked up to you asking you how your day was. The glare you gave him could have killed a person that day, since then he stuck to smiles and waves. 

Other than having to see him for an hour and a half Monday through Friday, you were doing better. Your friend Melissa forced you out of the house after school to join her softball team. On weekends you, Melissa and her girlfriend Lori would drive to the Lower Bay and swim your days away at the beach, not thinking of him, or maybe you were, but you didn’t let it ruin your fun.

Dan on the other hand spend most of his time in his shed, sometimes alone and sometimes with Jonie. She would sit on his lap while they got high, kissing his neck, giggling in his ear. He would just think of you. But Jonie was still here, he didn’t push her away. She was better than nothing. Besides, he had been with her for going on eight months now, that was too much to throw away in his book. As much as he wanted you, Jonie was already there. 

But there were things you could give him that she couldn’t. Like that wonder in your eye, the care in your voice, the feel of your hand, the touch of your lips. 

No, he just wanted to be your friend, he just missed your conversations. He wanted you back. But Jonie would never approve. She was too protective. 

But Spring Break was coming up and she would be out of town. She explained to him she was going to Florida for a week with a couple guys she had P.E with and Sam. That’s when he could get back in your good graces. He just needed a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nice to sleep in on a Monday morning. You checked your clock, 12:23, you could get used to this. You gave a long stretch, popping in various places, before rolling out of bed and tying your curly mess of hair into a bun. This was going to be lazy day, no plans with the girls, no school, just some popcorn and TV. 

Your parents were at work so you had the house to yourself. Which made you feel better about not leaving the couch for almost three hours. 

You were laughing at the current re run of ‘Friends’ when you heard a familiar tune. 

“You can tell me that I got no class. Look around, you'll see who's laughin' last. Don't give me speeches 'cause they're oh so droll. Leave me alone, let me rock and roll.”

Did you leave your radio on upstairs? You got up, tossing the blanket aside and slid down the hall (fluffy socks on hardwood floors were probably your favorite thing). Your room sat quiet, only the laughs from the TV and faint Rush lyrics filled the house. You popped your head in every room before you were back in your Livingroom making your way to the last possible door it could be coming from. 

“ Rock and rollin's a scream, makin' millions my dream. Well, I do that a lot I'll just give it a try, won't let good times pass me by. They're all I've got.”

You opened your front door as Danny finished the song, visibly out of breath from belting the last few words. He smiled at you, taking in a few deep breaths before walking towards you. 

You looked at him, eyebrows raised, you were hoping he would see by your facial expression how unamused you were at him being at your house. 

“What the hell was that?” You asked as he got to your porch. 

“I promised you I would sing for you. I figured four in the afternoon on a Monday was as good of a time as ever.” He laughed, glancing at your neighbor who had also made their way out trying to figure out what all the commotion was. 

“You made me that promise when I cared, Dan. Before you decided to kiss me and then tell me you had a girlfriend and then act like it didn’t happen.” Your arms were crossed now. His face saddened,it almost made you sad. Almost.

“Well, I never said I wasn’t in a relationship.” He mumbled.

“Oh, right, so it’s my fault.” You rolled your eyes, stepping back, getting ready to slam the door. He followed after you, stopping the door with his hand.

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant, I’m sorry. Listen, I know I messed up. I kissed you because I had feelings for you, but I’m still with Jonie, it was a mistake. I know it’s not fair to you and I don’t blame you for hating me. But these past few weeks have been the worst without you. I miss talking to you. You’re my friend, please, just give me another chance to be yours. Just friends, like it should have been all along.” He pleaded with you. He looked absolutely defeated. And you wanted him to suffer for what he did but those eyes. Those eyes that killed you every time. 

You opened your mouth to speak when he cut you off by holding up four tickets. ‘PEARL JAM’ printed in bold black across them. 

“They’re not Rush, I know, but I said we’d go to a concert together. I want to make it up to you, really.” He gave you a half smile. There was a long silence as you looked at them, then at him, and then back at the tickets.

“There’s four of them. Who are the other two for? Our virginities?” Your mouth curled at the corner, you tried to hold back your smile but he started laughing and it was contagious. 

“No, I figured you could invite a friend and I could so it wasn’t too datey. Because we’re friends. And nothing more.”

“Hmm.” You hummed, thinking about who you would take. “So be it, Avidan.” You snatched your two from his hand. “But you still owe me a Rush concert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan is 100% cheese in this chapter. appreciate him for the lil baby he is.
> 
> go follow me on tumblr at fandomtoaster, request stuff, talk to me, loooove me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up mother fuckers these last few chapters are going to fucking take you on a ride. youve got three left

Dan agreed to let you borrow one of his band tee shirts that were WAY to big on you but your mother had a thing with rock music and you didn’t own too many appropriate tee shirts for a Pearl Jam concert. His Led Zeppelin shirt hung almost like a dress on you but you tied the back on it with a pony tail high enough just to show your belly button. A pair of shorts and you were ready to go. 

Melissa helped straighten your hair after fighting with her for a good thirty minutes but you guys had time to kill before Dan pulled up in a mismatch of car pieces he liked to call “Betty”. He made it very clear that insults just made her slower so if we wanted to get to the show on time there was to only be singing in the “car”. 

Dan prided himself in his CD collection, playing at least one song from 10 different albums before we pulled up to the crowded arena. You all hopped out and gave a nice stretch. You handed Melissa’s ticket to her and shoved your back in your pocket. In front of you Dan pulled out a join from his glove box, lighting it and passed it to his friend. 

“Ready ladies?” he asked smoothly. You took the joint from his friend, taking a hit and nodding. 

As you got closer to the doors you realized just how many people there were and how easily lost someone as small as you could get. You bit your lip holding in your fear but when Danny looked back at you he could tell something was wrong.

“You okay, Little Legs?” He asked, slowing down to walk next to you.

“Uh, yeah, it’s just a lot of people. I haven’t been to a concert this big before. I don’t want to get lost.” You looked up at him and he smiled. 

“Well then it’ll be just like the hallway, take my hand.” He held it out for you but you looked at him confused. “Just friends.” He laughed. “See, I’ll hold Joe’s hand too, and you can hold Melissa’s, no one will get lost.” He grabbed his friend’s hand, getting a weird look from him. 

“Why do you have to make things weird, man?” 

You laughed and intertwined your fingers with his. You had to admit, you missed this. 

 

Dan had bought open admission stage floor tickets which pretty much meant first come, first serve so you weren’t too surprised when your small group of people were pretty far back in the ocean of people. It didn’t bother you, really, you weren’t a huge fan of Pearl Jam but you did make a mental note to leave extra early for when you eventually see Rush. 

Danny and you caught up while waiting for the opening band to come out. It took a while to be able to hear each other over everyone else but one you guys got close enough, practically ear to ear he told you how he was doing in Physics, how he got accepted into a collage Boston and how Jonie was in Florida for break. You didn’t really care to hear the last bit but you were happy for him nonetheless. 

When the band began everyone screamed around you and the arena darkened making you reach for Dan’s hand in fear. He held on to yours tight reassuring you that he was there. He didn’t let go until they were finished with their last song and the lights got a little brighter. 

Melissa was jumping up and down with excitement next to you, getting pumped for Pearl Jam. You giggled with her for a few minutes, talking to Joe, glancing at Dan every now and then. 

Just friends, you had to remind yourself. Just friends.

The lights dimmed again and the crowd was louder than before. Dan grabbed your hand this time as everyone moved forward, trying to get closer. You kept your eyes on Melissa making sure she didn’t get too far away but she was lost in her own world. 

As Eddie came out on stage the girls went wild and you stood on your tippy toes trying to get at least a glace. But this was one of the down sides of being so short, concerts were an actual bitch. Your toes got tired fast so you gave up half way into the first song and just tried to enjoy the tunes. You swayed back and forth, eyes closed, hand still in Dannys.

“Do you want to get on my shoulders so you can see?” Danny asked into your ear a few songs later. You looked at him and shook your head. 

“I’m too heavy.” You yelled back over the music.

“No you’re not.” He got Joes attention, yelling something at him that you couldn’t hear. Joe smiled down at you and nodded. Before you knew it he was lifting you up and Danny was crouching down. You yelled in protest but nobody seemed to care. Up you went, holding onto Danny’s head for balance. He looked up at you and winked, giving you a thumbs up. 

It was beautiful, the way the lights scanned the crowd. The way people’s hands all seemed to know what to do without any communication. The way the lighters flickered like little lightning bugs around you. The music ran through you like it was the blood in your veins. It moved you without any effort. 

You raised your arms and they floated from side to side with the beat, your hair tickled your shoulders as they moved. Under you, you could hear Danny singing along. You didn’t need to see him to know there was a smile on his face, you just knew. Because this was beautiful, this was perfect. This was a night to remember.

And this, Danny thought, was how a relationship was supposed to feel. This was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also request shit on tumblr (fandomtoaster) pls im so bored


	9. Chapter 9

After much persuasion you agreed to go back to Dan’s place after the concert and get high. Melissa was down for anything at this point as long as it involved putting her feet up and you only agreed because Dan flashed his puppy dog eyes at you and he knows those are your weakness. 

It was almost one o clock when he pulled into his driveway. His back porch light guided you into his small shed that he had told you many stories about. He tuned on his battery powered lamp that he may or may not have had since his Cub Scout days, but he would never tell. 

Joe and Melissa got comfy on his bench while you guys sat on the cold, hard ground. His bong was passed around, the giggles started and everything started to slow down. Soon enough Melissa passed out first, followed by Joe saying something about riding it out but falling asleep only a few minutes after. 

It got quiet, only your friend’s snores and a few crickets made sound. You didn’t know what to say now that you were alone with Dan. Maybe you just shouldn’t say anything and go to sleep like the other two. Maybe Dan was already asleep too. 

You looked over at him but he was already staring at you, smiling. 

“I’m not even that high and I’m kinda bummed out.” He laughed. 

“Same.” You whispered.

“You wanna see that CD collection I was telling you about? It’s in my room. You don’t have to if that makes you uncomfortable. 

“No, no. I’d love to.”

You guys quietly exited the shed and walked barefoot threw the dewy grass and into his basement. He had told you in class that his parents pretty much turned the basement into a bedroom for him for his 14th birthday. The door downstairs made it easier to not bother anyone during the night since he didn’t sleep much. 

It was big, dimly lit with just a lava lamp in the corner. He left you by the door and fumbled his way to the light switch on the other side of the room, only tripping over a pile of clothes twice. 

“Welcome to me casa.” He walked over to a cabinet and started pulling out CD case after CD case while you took it all in. There were posters scattered over the wall and the ceiling, an unmade queen bed and a desk next to it, scattered with pieces of paper you assumed to be his own lyrics. 

“Ignore the mess, I, uh, I have no excuse, I’m a slob.” He laughed. You walked over to him, making sure not to step on any of his clothes and slid next to him, your arms touching. Your eyes grew wide at the mountain of music he was playing with. He had everything rock and roll you could think of.

“Wow. I guess I underestimated how many you had.” You started picking up titles you recognized, flipping them over to see the track list and then back to view the cover art. After a while you noticed Danny’s lack of movement next to you and you looked up at him, for the second time tonight he was already watching you, smiling.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You giggled. 

“Yeah? Can I?” He asked. 

“I- I was joking.” Your eyes followed him as he walked to his desk, picking up a disposable camera. 

“Come on, just one? To remember this night?” There goes his puppy eye’s again. You sighed, rolling your eyes as you walked over to him and sat on his bed. He sat next to you, his long arm stretched out. He leaned his head against yours and you smiled. There was a small click and a laugh from him. 

“You looked really good tonight, (Y/N).” He put the camera down and rested his weight on his arms behind him. “I’m glad we can go. It was one of the best nights I’ve had in a while.” 

“Yeah me too.” You copied him, leaning your head against his shoulder. “I’m glad were friends.”

There was that silence again. You hated it. This time it seemed to last forever.

“I-“ You began but Dan sat up, leaning forward. “Are you okay?” 

He looked back at you for just a second before leaning in and placing his lips against yours. It was so sudden you thought your heart could actually burst out of your chest. You didn’t know how to respond, until he began to pull away but this time you weren’t going to let him go.

You pulled his shirt, making your lips crash against each other, this time his tongue slipping into your mouth. Your breath was heavy against each other as you both tried to get air in between kisses but neither of you wanted to stay apart for too long. As if you had stopped just for a second this would all end and he would be in a relationship again and you would just be friends. 

You crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as his hands traveled up your back, holding on to you. Your hands ran through his hair and over his neck sending goose bumps down his spine. 

His hands grabbed on to your shirt, starting to pull it off when he paused, unsure if he should continue, but you knew if you stopped now that everything would be ruined, there was no going back now. You pulled off his and threw it into one of the piles on the ground, yours followed and then without missing a beat his lips were against your neck and your head lolled back giving him better access. 

It was easier now, unhooking your bra, watching it slide off, rubbing his hands over your exposed breasts. He had done this before, he wanted to think he knew what he was doing. He rolled you over so you were on your back. He trailed kissed down your jaw to your neck to your chest and ran his tongue over your nipple, slow at first. 

You let out a soft moan, egging him on to start sucking. His hands wondered down your curves and across the waistline of your pants until he got to the button. This is where it all started getting shaky again. But this time there was no pit in his stomach, there was to nagging in the back of his mind. This time it was right. 

You lifted yourself, helping him slide your pants and panties off, leaving you completely exposed to him. You could feel your heart now and you were pretty sure he could hear it too. This was it.

His pants puddled around his ankles and he stepped out of them, leaning back over you, kissing you again, this time slower, this time with love not hunger. You kissed for a while, both too afraid to continue. 

Finally he stopped.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered, his brown eyes looking into yours for an answer. 

“Are you?” 

It wasn’t like the movies, it was awkward and almost funny at first. He slid into you slowly and you winced at the pain, making him stop, whispering a thousand sorry’s into your ear. You urged him to keep going, it took a few pumps but you adjusted to him and it finally started to feel good. But then he would on accidentally pull your hair and you both would laugh and kiss each other. Or you would dig your nails into him a bit too deep and you’d be the one apologizing. You weren’t sure if this is how it went for everybody but you loved it.

This was real. 

After a while it was just soft moans and kisses, you both lived on this feeling. It was pure ecstasy. He would start slow and pick up a rhythm, really get into it and then slow down again if he got close. He wanted you to cum, so he couldn’t just yet. 

“Dan.” You whispered, curling your fingers around his sheets. His thrusts were getting faster, he was pulling out more, slamming back in harder. Hitting just the right spot. Above you his breathing was heavier, he glistened with sweat. 

“Dan…” You called out again, this time slower, longer, you were getting close. His forehead rested against yours, breathing soft moans, kissing you softly. His finger slid down your body and onto your sensitive flesh, circling your clit. 

You bit your lip trying to contain a loud moan, aware of his parents above you. He kissed you again, letting you moan into him. Your fingers wrapped around his toned arms, your finger nails digging into him. He sped up, not slowing this time. 

“Fuck.” He whispered above you. 

“I’m going to cum.” You answered. His thrusts got harder, shakier, more uneven and your orgasm bled through you like a lava oozing out your core. It warmed your body, tensing every muscle it touched. Your mind was fuzzy, all you could focus on was the feeling that curled your fingers and toes.

Above you Dan moaned quietly, working out the last of his cum. 

He laid next to you hot and tired, breathing heavy, staring at you. And you stared back. You wanted to feel ashamed at what you did but nothing felt wrong. You loved him and he loved you. This was right. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chaptersssssss


	10. Chapter 10

You and Dan spent the last few days of spring break together. He finally showed you ‘The Last Unicorn’ and it was just as manly as Dan had described it. He had also insisted on introducing you to his parents who kept you over for dinner and told you numerous embarrassing stories about Dan. He liked to snap pictures of you when you weren’t paying attention with his disposable camera. You asked him to stop but he didn’t listen. He just laughed and kissed your forehead. 

You also showed him your room which was much neater than his. He sat on your bed and sank to you ask you finished up the assignment that your English teacher had given you for over break. Later that day your dad commented “so that’s the boy who made our neighbors hate us”. 

 

It wasn’t until that Sunday, the night before Jonie was supposed to come back, you both decided you needed to talk. This was a fun game you were playing but someone was going to end up getting hurt. 

“So, what are you going to do?” You held onto his pillow, lying in his bed while he sat at his desk chair looking at you. He thought for a while, hating himself for putting him in this position. 

“It’s either me or her, Dan.” You stood up, tired of the quiet. You hated giving him an ultimatum but you weren’t going to fight for somebodies love if they weren’t willing to give you 100%. He looked up at you with his puppy eyes and hugged your waist, resting his face against your stomach. 

“You, it will always be you. It’s just complicated.” He whispered.

“It’s not. Just tell her you don’t want to date her anymore. We can wait a few weeks before we tell people we’re dating. She doesn’t even have to know we fucked.” You tried to reason with him. “I have to go. We have school tomorrow. I love you.”

He looked up at you and smiled. 

“I love you too.”

 

 

He told Jonie he would meet her at her house after school so they could talk about her trip. She went on and on about the people down there, how nice they were, how they’d buy her all kinds of fruity drinks even though she was under age. She talked about the ocean and her hotel room. Dan just watched as she paced around her room, putting away clothes and souvenirs. 

“That sounds like fun, babe.” He smiled at her, lying on her small bed. He wanted to look casual, he wanted to put it off until he had to leave. 

“Oh but I missed you so much.” She whined, putting away the last of her things. She was being oddly loving. “I wish you were there.”

“Yeah, well, Joe and I just went to that Pearl Jam concert. Nothing too exciting.” He lied. 

“Next trip, you’re coming, I promise.” She pushed her bag aside, and walked over to her bed, crawling on top of him. He looked at her confused, she was never this affectionate. “Oh, come on, Dan. Wipe that look off your face.” She kissed him. “You’ve been so good to me lately” She moved down to his neck. “And I have done nothing to show you how much I love you.” Her nails traced down his chest under his shirt. 

“Uh, it’s fine, really.” He mumbled, watching her sink lower and lower. 

“I promised you something a month ago and I know you didn’t forget.” She smiled up at him, starting to unbutton his pants. He slid away as much as he could, head spinning. 

“You just got back, Jonie. You should really be resting.” She crawled towards him pushing him down again. 

“Don’t worry about me babe, this is all about you.” Her hand worked his member out of his pants even against his struggles. “Relax.” She giggled.

“I, uh-uh-uhhh” He moaned as her mouth slid down his cock, her hand cupping his balls. 

He swears he wanted to stop her. He tried a few times to push her away but she was soon on top of him, riding him, moaning his name. His hands around her waist, watching her tits bounce as he came. He regretted it as soon as it was over. 

But he still had done it. And that pit in his stomach was back as she kissed him good bye. That nagging in the back of his brain screamed the whole way home. Your smile killing him as he sat at the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapterrr  
> what shall happen?


	11. Chapter 11

21 Years Later

 

Dan smiled at the photo he had found in the back of his closet. It was stuffed away in an old box filled with his graduation cap and diploma. It had faded a bit but your smile was still as vibrant as it was when you first looked back at him, noticing him for the first time after he saved you in the hallway. 

“Yeah, so, like, I invited her to my graduation but she didn’t come. I never really saw her again after that class.” He shrugged his shoulders, handing over the photo to Arin who was chilling on Dan’s new couch. Around them were mountains of boxes from his move into his new place. The curtains were closed, letting in only the littlest of sunlight, cooling the mood.

“Why don’t you find her on facebook or something? Meet up with her next time were in New Jersey.” He asked, flipping over the photo, looking at the 1996 date. 

“I’ve looked her up on Facebook before. I heard she had switched schools her senior year. I guess she had a kid right out of High School or something. Met a really great guy. He’s a doctor, Arin.” He laughed. “She’s a stay at home mom now, the kid is super cute though, super curly hair like hers, brown eyes, good kid.” 

“Well, I’m sorry man.” Arin gave him a half smile, sitting up throwing the picture back into the bottom of the box where he felt it belonged. 

“Nah, I’m happy for her, man. She deserves the best. Like, yeah, from time to time I think what could have been, but I mean, hey if I would have settled down with the first chick I slept with Danny Sexbang wouldn’t be rocking his Rock Hard Tour right now and what would all the ladies do?” He placed the lid back on the box, planning on shoving it back into the back of his closet. 

“You want Thai food, or something? All this moving had got me hhhhhhannngry.” Danny stood up and stretched. 

“Awh yeah man, all this work is exhausting.”

“Arin, you carried in like one box and then laid on my couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not saying its dans kid but practice safe sex kids 
> 
> thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Axolotlnerd for the idea. More to come!
> 
> Check out my tumblr: fandomtoaster  
> request things and talk to me or dont you do you


End file.
